


little captive

by WattStalf



Series: Nonconvember 2020 [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Crying, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fantasy setting, PWP, Sadism, Size Difference, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: His favorite thing about her is her fear.
Series: Nonconvember 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982671
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	little captive

The way the hobbit girl cries is absolutely pathetic, and that just makes him that much more excited. When he and his group of bandits made their way through her town, he could not resist abducting her, taking her for himself, and now, he has her all alone, able to have his way with her. He was attracted to the way she cried in terror just to see what was going on around her, and wanted to be the one to make her cry that much more, to show her something to  _really_ by scared of.

She is short, so much shorter than him, not even half his height, but she’s on the chubbier side, with round, full breasts that would probably make her quite attractive by her people’s standards. All of that is all well and good, but to him, the most important thing is the way that she cries.

His cock is so big in comparison to her that it’s about a fourth of her height, and when she sees it, she is wailing all over again, as he teases her, saying, “That’s right, this thing could rip you right apart! Do you think you can take it?” She shakes her head, blubbering and unable to come up with a coherent reply, but he does not need one to fuck her.

He starts with her face, not needing to force her far down to be able to shove his cock in his mouth and force it down her throat. She is left choking and gagging on it as he tries to lose himself in the thrusts, but there is something off about it, something that he can’t quite place. It feels damn good, but when he looks down at her tear streaked face, he realizes that her cries are so muffled like that this that he can’t properly enjoy it. His favorite thing about her is the way that she cries, the way that he can terrify her.

Pulling back, he decides that this won’t do, and gives her a moment to gag and gasp and try and catch her breath, before he grabs her with a rough hand so that he can throw her back on the bed, not bothering to be gentle with her, and sending her into another fit of screams. He works to tear her clothes off of her, so that he can get a good look at the rest of her body, groping at her breasts, which are just a little more than handful for him, before finally turning his attention to her hairy pussy.

“I wonder if it’s going to fit inside of you,” he teases her. “It didn’t feel too good in your mouth, did it? Huh?” She sobs and shakes her head, and he thinks that she is probably trying to beg for mercy, but with how hysterical she is, he really can’t understand a word she says. Not that he needs to; the panic of his victims seems to be a universal language.

Pushing her legs back to her shoulder and placing his cock over top of her, he shows her just how big he is, in comparison to her. “Look at that, look at how deep it’s going to go. I bet you can’t handle it, can you? Do you think you can handle my big cock tearing you apart?”

“No, no!” she whines, and now, he can start to figure out what words are coming out of her hysterical mouth. “I can’t, please, don’t, I can’t, noooo!” The more she begs him, the more it excites him, the more it makes him want to get on with it. She is completely helpless here, and they both know it. Though he has no doubt that she can survive being fucked senseless by him, that does not mean she can handle the terror, and by the time he is done with her, she will be completely broken for him.

Without another moment of hesitation, he pushes inside of her, not bothering to be gentle as he forces himself into her tight, virgin cunt. Her voice comes out in sharp, pathetic cries, the pain and the terror all mingling into the most delicious screams, her face soaked with tears, and he is on top of her, feeling absolutely invincible as he pounds into her.

There is no pleasure to be found for her, and all she can do is try and hold on, and when the pain starts to become too much for her, she quiets down, nearly blacking out from it, her body trying to do anything that it can to separate her from this horrible situation. However, he will have none of that, and whenever she starts to get too quiet for him, he will roughly squeeze at one of her breasts and demand, “Scream for me!”

She does, every single time. Every single time, the pathetic girl screams just like he wants him to, blubbering as she begs for mercy, and he is merciless as always, fucking her as he pushes himself closer to his own climax, only trying to hold out so that he can drink in her despair a little bit longer. Each scream, each sob, each tear is meant for only him, and so he can’t help but get carried away, and can’t help but want to stay like this forever.

But he can’t actually hold out forever, and when it all feels this good, he has no choice but to give in, slamming into her one last time as he comes, filling her, pumping away as he does, and when she feels it inside of her, when she realizes what he is doing, all she can do is give a pathetic whimper. She is broken beyond the point of begging for anything, so broken that all she can do is give into the despair that he has dealt her. From beginning to end, she is the most fun he could ever imagine having, and he is so glad that she caught his eye, her pathetic sobs still ringing in his ears long after she has given up.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
